


Prompt: Bewitching

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard is bored and no good ever comes of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who incidentally is not me. 
> 
> Rating for some course language and a vague reference to depravity.

**Prompt: Bewitching**

I was bored. So bored. Extremely bored. There are no words in the English language to describe how bored I was. Arthur was anxious. He hates when I'm restless because I tend to amuse myself in unconventional ways. Last time I got Walter drunk and ended up tanning his backside. He couldn't look me in the eye for a week. 

I love that he finds this feminine form so bewitching. It's just so endlessly amusing that he _knows_ me, and yet he still reacts to a pretty girl's face. The best comes with his anger because it's not as though he isn't as aware of the absurdity as I am. 

"Let's go trick-or-treating!" I suggested to the Angel of Death as he smoked in the garden. He swore and glared, still a bit disturbed by my random appearances. 

He scoffed and his breath was on the chill afternoon air, mingling with his exhaled cigarette smoke. "We're a bit too old, don't you think? Especially _you_."

At eighteen, Walter could pass for much younger. "So what? It'll amuse me." 

I leered as he flinched ever so slightly. "The things that amuse you always end with my suffering."

"Don't be melodramatic!" I laughed and swatted his arm. My flirtatious manner annoyed him. "Come now, what on earth would you do without my entertainment?"

His lip quirked into the smallest of smiles. "And what do you suppose we go as?"

"Ourselves," I replied with a shrug. 

Walter laughed and I couldn't conceal my smile. It was good to hear the sound. He was so damned serious and too fucking young to be a killer like me. 

"That's so boring! Where's your limitless creative nonsense?" 

"Oh, do you have a better idea?"

He looked at me with a faintly surprised expression. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Quite," I grinned. "Unless you'd prefer another round with the paddle?"

"Tch," Walter sneered. "Bloody pervert. I'll think something up, though you'll be lucky if I don't stick you in a burlap sack and call you manure."

He tossed his cigarette in an empty flower pot and stomped back inside. I laughed because humans really are such extraordinary creatures! 

**Finis.**


End file.
